revenge or forgiveness
by Mysterious15736
Summary: "WhY B-b-BiG B-b-b-bRoTheR...?" "who are you?" "D-do U N-nOt RemEmBeR Me I-i'M H-h-HuRt." With that she was gone Shadow the wolf pup has be around as long as goldie. She was meant to be his little sister. however she's been locked away in a hidden closet for years the originals nor toys know of her and Goldie has forgotten his little sister.
1. Chapter 1 Test chapter

This is a test CH. it will also be posted on wattpad a few things

goldie shadow were around 30 years before to originals

Mari p.o.v

As I was giving prizes to kids when I noticed the shadows were thicker. Shrugging itoff i continued giving prizes out thinking it was my imagination playing tricks on me. After the kids left I seen a pair of dark purple eyes staring at me. This I didn't like so I gave in deciding to talk to the pair of eyes. But, before I could even make a sound to the figure it was gone.

TIME SKIP 1 WEEK

? p.o.v

I sat in the shadows watching as the night guard fought back against the group of animatronics. He managed to punch toy chica in the face before a pissed foxy broke his arm. It wasn't easy to hold back my giggle.

Toy Chica p.o.v

Ugh stupid little night guard we actually had to call Mari to help us settle down the idiot. After we finally stuffed him in a suit since it was only 2 am we had some time to chill. "I'll go make pizza." Chica said walking away. Sitting down on the stage edge I sighed. " So what now i'm beyond bored?'' Everyone shrugged. Hmm

?'s p.o.v

Bored you say? Heh then let me help you out. Turning into my human form I making sure my ear and tail had vanished. I slowly walked out of the shadows going up to the purple bunny Bonnie I think his name is. "Hi!" I spoke in a fake happy voice. The animatronics turned to me in shock. "Hello little one why r u here? How did you get in." Giving him fake smile. "Oh that doesn't matter." "Actually it does little one." Turning I seen the older Chica came back setting cheese and pepperoni pizza on the table all the others were gathered to. "I know, let's play a game. Catch me and I'll tell you." Giggling I bolted down the hall . Mari tried to grab me but I slipped right past him.

Mari p.o.v

Something is off about that girl. Hmm. I don't like this.

?'s p.o.v

Teleporting back stage I sat a on a sofa which was surprisingly soft. Since entrance to backstage is behind them they'd never guess. After a hour or two I was sound asleep when I woke to their voices. "The last place is back stage. Lets check guys." Sitting up I sat with my lets kinda like W. I yawned and rubbed my eyes when they came in. I heard a course of Awww. Scowling I jumped off the sofa to only get grab by the waist and pulled back. Fuck! Looking back at who caught me I could feel anger grew inside me. "OK kid we got ya tell us all." Being a girl of my word i did have to. Sighing I said. "My name is Shadow. And as far as why I'm here is to tell you all something." "And that is?" "Oh no no i only said why and how I got here. How ever I'll give you a clue." Yawning I hopped off the sofa handing Goldie a folded paper. "Bye bye." With that I teleported back to the old abandoned home I lived in.

Goldie's p.o.v

She vanished?! Is she a spirit? Deciding to look into it later I unfolded the paper. I was shocked to see it was a old poster to the pizzeria i worked nd lived at once 30 years ago. Everyone gathered around me. "What be that ladie? Me see Spring, ye, and who be that lassie?" Foxy asked. Pointing to the white and light purple wolf cub. "That my little sis- Oh no. Call Spring call him now." Scowling as they all stood there confused I yelled his name. "What?!" Ignoring his tone I handed him the poster. "Yea you, me and st-... Shit! She must thinks we abandoned her." Nodding I told him about the girl. "Hmm maybe this Shadow girl works for Star?" I was about to reply when I heard clapping. Everyone turned to look at Shadow had come back. "So close yet so far." "where is our sister girl?" Spring snarled as he went up to the child normally I'd calm him but I wanted to know as well.

Shadow's p.o.v

"I don't lie your additude." I said in a calm voice. Big brother Spring snarls before picking me up. He screeched with all his might but I didn't even flinch. " Is that all you got? Pathetic. And why do you care you abandoned her you did nothing when she was thrown away lie nothing neither of you did. She will destroy you both but first all those you care for." Giving a sickening giggle I kicked Spring across the room and teleported away

I know its short sorry I DONT own five night at freddy's But I DO OWN SHADOW


	2. AN NEW UPDATE

This is being re-wrote The Whispering Sage was kind enough to help me. I should have her detail back up in a day or two. I also apologize for my blow up I'll be honest I never cared for grammar now do I give much thought when I'm writing. Once I have a idea in my head I go for it. However new details in a day or two and ch 1 in a week I hope.


	3. SHadow's new detail

**Current Name:** Shadow

 **Former name:** Star the wolf pup

 **Likes:**

~ bacon pizza

~ Scaring people

~ Her old Bat plushie

~ Honest people

 **Dislikes:**

~ disloyalty

~ Her two brothers

~ pink

 **Powers:**

~Teleport short distance

\- (max of 20 feet)

~Shadows

\- Uses to makes fake weapons to throw at other to bid escape time

(disappear before contact)

\- Cover self

~ Human form

 **Fears:**

~being abandoned

 **Weakness:**

~ bright Lights

\- stuns for a moment

\- causes small headache

~ Fluffy things

 **Traits:**

~ Lone wolf

~ Protective

~ Easily angered

~ Emotional but hides it

 **Outfit (human form) :**

~Black tattered dress That becomes dark Purple at the bottom, Sleeves are also tattered and pass her hands.

~No shoes

~bandages around her neck and legs half of her left part of her right they have blood on them

\- carried from wound of her animatronic form

~black wolf ears and tail when she's not hiding them tail has a dark purple tip

~ Long black hair that goes to her knees

~ Bangs cover her right eye

 **Current Animatronic form: (colors= Black with dark purple tail tip)**

~front right leg is missing its suit shows her endoskeleton

~ half her tail suit is gone

~ one ears hangs by a wire

~ back left leg is missing part of the suit

~ razor Sharp teeth

~ right eye is missing

~ Eyes are a Deep purple

~ Comes up to goldie's knees on all fours

~ comes up a few itches past gold hips when standing like a human


End file.
